What are friends for?
by DA-FUMA
Summary: Kiba is sick of Hinata's shyness towards Naruto. So he takes matters in his own hands. Other events later on, but it's a secret... maybe rated M *cough cough*
1. Chapter 1

What are friends for?

I don't own Naruto and if I did it wouldn't even be Naruto anymore.

This is my first story so… yeah.

Warning my mind is a strange place so things might get a little weird or out of character.

As they say 'the mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven.' And boy do I like putting characters in hell… Hahahaa, I make joke XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The golden leaves gentle dance in the wind as the training ground was abandon or so thought the blonde Genin. He had a lot to get of his chest but he couldn't think of someone to tell. So he pondered for a second.

"What about Kiba?" he asked himself while sitting in front of the pound with his knees being surrounded by his now well tone arms. "Nah, he would probably laugh and say I told you so." While he said that the image popped in his mind.

_Kiba standing there, with his stupid smirk on his face, while Naruto starts to tell him his problem. And before Naruto could even finished Kiba interrupted him. "Hahahaaa! Told ya so," he said while pointing at Naruto during his laughter. Than that stupid grin came back. "No sweat man, at least you're a decent ninja." Kiba add trying to make the blue eyed ninja feel better. But it didn't._

"Why do I have Kiba as a friend again…?" Naruto angrily asked himself as if it really happened. Naruto let out a sigh. "I'm never going to be a Hokage; I'm still a Genin while everyone is a Jonin or a Chunin." He rested his head upon his knees and stared at the luminous water, sulking about life. He would go back to his normal self in a few minutes. Be hide a tree not too far stands an ease dropper.

"Naruto," she whispers softly, in worry. Her black hair, shined blue, reached down to her tail bone. A little blush tainted her pale face as she sensed him getting closer. She looked to her right and saw him starting to walk by the tree, where she was. Her heart was a salvation war drum, beating so fast that it felt like she was going to throw it up. Quick as a flash she went behind the tree to avoid being in his vision. Her face grew red as she was still in panic. "Did he see me?" her voice was barley a whisper. She peeked over the tree to see Naruto walking away. She sighs of relief and turns her head back to its normal position.

"Your face is red." Hinata's eyes widen as she saw her friend. His tan face wore a blank expression. Their noses were four inches apart as his cat eyes started straight into her purplish white ones.

'Why does he always get in my face when I blush… it's not like the answer, of why I'm blushing is writing on my face.' She thought. "Kiba… What um… are you..?" She stopped her question once she saw him looking over the side of the tree.

'So that's why. I should have known…' he thought to himself. His face saddens slightly but was shaken off quickly. "So when are you going to talk to him?" Kiba bluntly asked with his signature smirk glued to his face. Hinata responded by shuttering mumbles as her face got as red as it could. Sadly for Hinata, Kiba didn't speck shy, so he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her over to Naruto.

"K-Kiba…. wha-what um are… um you doing?" Hinata asked while trying to free her arm but it was futile.

"Yo Naruto!!!" he yelled, completely ignoring Hinata's question. When Naruto turn around, Hinata started to straggle. Of course Kiba pretended not to notice his shy friend trebling. Kiba started to get upset, from feeling her rapid pulse, but didn't show it. 'Why HIM?' He thought, as he stopped dragging the, embarrassed, girl. Kiba turned to her and as she looked up at him in confusion. A gentle smile placed nicely upon his face, as he released her wrist but got a hold of her hand in stand. She wasn't nervous any more for some reason. She smiled at Kiba but it disappeared as he started to drag her again towards the man, of her dreams, who was waiting for them. She started to panic and curse Kiba in her mind. Hinata stopped her struggling when she heard Kiba's voice; it was softer and a lot quieter than his normal tone.

"When you start to get nervous squeeze my hand as tight as you can…" he said then turn to her and smiled like before, lifting his red tattoos on his face slightly. Hinata nodded.

'I wonder why he's doing this. And why is his smile so calming?' Those questions swam through her mind.

"Hey Kiba… What's up?"Naruto said and sighed to himself as he thought 'Speck of the devil,' "Huh oh hi Hinata." Naruto's blue eyes closed and smiled. Once he opened his eyes again he noticed Kiba's tan hand was holding Hinata's pale one. 'Ohh ho…. What do we got here? What a weird couple… or maybe Kiba turned gay… Ha, Kiba gay, now that's a sight to see.' He thought to himself that he didn't even hear Hinata's greeting.

"You know the usual." Kiba answered as he looked at Hinata. Her face was a bright red. 'Well she's not as nervous, that's good, but my hand is num.' he thought.

"Where's Akamaru?'" Naruto ask as he tries to look behind Kiba for the big white dog. Kiba's had a huge grin on his face now.

"Oh him… he's with a bitch." Naruto's and Hinata's eyes went wide. 'Oh boy…' Kiba thought, "I mean a girl dog…dumbasses." He finished mumbling the last part, as his grin faded.

"ohhhh… OHH!" Naruto began with a mumble but then shouted out of understanding.

"Well we got to get going… Later!" Kiba said as the then started to run. Dragging Hinata with him before the others could say anything. Earlier Kiba noticed Hinata was starting to lose her balance during the whole Akamaru thing. Kiba had a feeling that she was going to faint if they stayed there any longer, and he was right.

"Man what's up with him all of a sudden?" Naruto ask as he continued his way to Ichiraku, for some Raman.

End Chapter.

If you guys don't like it so far I won't waste my time.

Hoped ya likely

Sorry for misspells

DA ~out~


	2. Chapter 2

What are friends for? Chapter 2

DA HERE!

I don't own Naruto and if I did it wouldn't even be Naruto anymore.

Warning my mind is a strange place so things might get a little weird or out of character.

_Thank you to all who took the time to read my story and __**extra thanks**__ to those who left me reviews_

Sorry, I've kind of started the ending and forgot that I needed the leading chapters. Hehehe….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stopped and turn behind a building right out of Naruto's sight. "Yahoo! Great job Hinata! You didn't faint!" Kiba cheered as he gently let go of her soft hand. Hinata hesitated to let go of his though, not wanting the warm feeling inside of her to leave. 'A few more meetings like that and she might be able to approach him alone.' He thought. The light blue sky had already started turning into a golden orange with a red sun. The sunset was pretty, but that didn't change the fact that Kiba had a curfew when they light the paper lanterns. 'Damn that curfew, I mean come on I'm fucking eighteen I shouldn't have a curfew. Stupid day light savings, it's only five.' Kiba pouted to himself. "Well I got to go… Later." He mumbled slightly, not really wanting to leave his friend.

"Umm… Goodby-bye Kiba." Hinata said with a warm smile planted on her pale face. The light from the sunset graced her face, adding more color that made her look like a goddess. 'Damn, I love her' was Kiba's last thought before he started heading home.

Kiba's home was surrounded by the scent of hundreds dogs, which flooded his nose. 'Ahhh, home sweet home.' A smile graced his face right when he approached the door. When the wooden door was wide open, a 225 lbs white dog tackled the brunette ninja. Underneath the great ball of fur was a trail of light chuckles. "Ha-ha… down boy!" he orders with joy in his voice, the dog obeyed, lying down on top of the young male. The said man let out a yelp when all the weight came crashing down. The sound reminded Akamaru of that of a squeaky toy. Akamaru got off his owner, only to once again pounce at Kiba, earning another yelp from the Inuzuka. Kiba let out a low growl when Akamaru playfully tackled him once more; the dog looked down and saw Kiba's face was in pain. Akamaru licked Kiba's face for an apology. The ninja return the action by petting his white fur, telling him that he accepts.

Kiba made his way to his room with Akamaru by his side. His room was fairly messy; dirty clothes scattered across the wooden floor, half eaten food on his deck next to some smoke bombs he had just bought the other day. Kiba looked around as if he was searching for something. His loyal companion looked up at him for a while then just walked passes the tan Jonin. Akamaru then lay down on a huge dull red cushion. The cute dog rested his head upon his front paws and closed his eyes. "Since I can't go out till tomorrow, might as well get ready for bed." The boy said to himself now that his best friend was asleep. He gentle closed the door behind him, shutting off all the lights so the only the radiance of the moon shown from his window. He then started heading toward his mahogany dresser, the floor squeaked with every step. When he got to his destination he removed his head band, he saw his reflection in it which reminded him of the earlier years with his best friends. 'Man I miss those days.' He thought as he started to unzip his jacket and tossed it to the side. Shortly after its land the jacket was pursued by his fishnet shirt and his plan black short sleeve shirt. The glow from the radiant moon shined upon his well toned, chest as he started drawing toward the window. He took a sit upon the window seal and looked out; the town glowed from the colored lanterns and the busy people roaming around. Kiba took a deep breath of the fresh air. Man he wished he could be out there hanging out with his friends. Luckily for him, he only had the strict curfew for tonight. Since his mother is coming home and his sister won't be in charge. This gave him some comfort. He then turned his attention towards the Hyuga main compound. "Good night Hinata…" he whispered out the window before he dragged himself to his bed.

_"Hey Kiba!"Someone called out, Kiba turned to see who it was. His heart almost skipped a beat when a girl, with a light blue tank top, wrapped her soft arms around his neck. "I've been looking all over for you." She said with a smile, as she let go. She giggles at his silence, which slightly bounced her well size breast. The young man tried not to stare at her hourglass body, but it's not every day Hinata decides to not wear her hooded sweatshirt. He snapped out of his perverted gaze and gave his friend his usual grin._

_"Really?" He asked in a joking way. The girl's cheeks started to turn a bright red. 'Is she blushing because of me?' Kiba asked himself. Before he realized Hinata started leaning close, standing on her tip toes. Kiba's heart started beating faster, as she was inches away from kissing his cheek when._

_"Hey Hinata!" Another boy's voice came from behind Kiba. The girl's shy smile grew into a passionate one. She then started making her way towards the voice. Kiba was still in front of her, but by her actions it seem like he wasn't. Until she pushed him out of her way. Kiba turned around to see the other male, just as he thought, it was Naruto._

_'That's right; the one she loves is Naruto, not me…' Kiba thought. Though it's normally hard for Kiba to show his sorrow, he was just a few moments of breaking down in tears. He tried to say something, anything but it only turned into a quite gasp, as a single tear rolled down his cheek._

The next thing Kiba knew, he was in his room with the sun beating down on his face. 'Oh it was only a dream.' He thought trying to reinsure himself, which didn't work.

End Chapter.

Hoped ya likely

Sorry for misspells

And grammar

_I didn't like this chapter…_

DA ~out~


	3. Chapter 3

What are friends for? Chapter 3

_Ring Ring_

DA HERE! I don't know if people truly read the headline chat with the author, so I'm just going to waste some time because… well I don't know. I have been wondering for quite some time, who is the baby to the Genin. So I looked it up. For Japan on July 21, summer vacation starts so that should be close to when they would graduate from the academy. If I'm right by that, then Sasuke would be the oldest and Kiba is the youngest Genin.

Hahahahaaaa… That just shows how lame I am. -.-

I don't own Naruto and if I did it wouldn't even be Naruto anymore.

_Thank you to all who took the time to read my story and __**extra thanks**__ to those who left me reviews_

Sorry, I've kind of started the ending and forgot that I needed the leading chapters. Hehehe….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After a nice long walk with Akamaru, Kiba cleared his mind of the horrible dream. Besides Hinata wouldn't totally ditch him for Naruto, right? Kiba still didn't understand much about girls. From want he had learned, girls were very loyal to their friends, but then again he mainly got that from his mom and Hana and their whole family is like that. But from watching his peers, they are all Benedict Arnolds, all ways betraying each other for a boy. 'Thank you Sakura and Ino, for giving me doubts. How can two best friends hate each other for a boy, that isn't even interested in anyone?' Kiba head started to spin again, all the confusions of life attacked his mind at once. 'What color is the letter cow? Wait that doesn't make any since…' "How did I come up with that question? If has absolutely no connection to what I was thinking." Kiba finished his thought out loud without knowing. Which earned him a few stares, he did notice those though, so he looked at Akamaru with a confused look. The dog only replied by shaking his head. 'Why am I stuck with a stupid owner?' Akamaru asked himself while throwing a small pity party.

Soon the ninja smelled a familiar scent in the air, once he looked straight ahead again he saw Hinata, a few blocks away. A smile placed his face at the sight of his shy friend; he then started running towards her. The figure of her, looking over a building, got bigger. Once Kiba finally took his dark eyes off of her, he saw Naruto. His heart sank a bit, but he didn't make it noticeable. Instead of stopping near Hinata he continued running towards Naruto, while grabbing her hand on the way, dragging her with him. The girl started getting nervous from being a few feet away from her crush or was it something else? Whatever the reason is, she griped Kiba's hand tightly to calm down.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba yelled, getting the blonde's attension.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata." Naruto said, 'oh great why does he have to keep popping up." Naruto let out an irritated sight because of Kiba's presence.

"So how's becoming Hokage coming along?" Kiba asked, hitting a soft part.

'Is he trying to get in a fight?' Naruto asked himself as his blood starts to boil.

"Kiba, you just wait. He'll be Hokage in no time." Hinata butted in, with no studiers.

"Make me a believer then." Kiba orders with a grin on his face. 'Come on Hinata you can do it. Stick up for him.' He thought.

"I-I will!" she shouted back, leaving Naruto standing there shock.

'What the hell is going on here?' The blue eyed ninja thought, as he watched Hinata pull away from the formal teammate. She made the first move by striking Kiba with her palm, which he swiftly dodges with a back flip.

They've been at it for half an hour now, Hinata trying to hit her friend, while he just simply dodges all her move with flips, cartwheels, rolls, and aerials. Till the girl was tired, all of her adrenaline vanished. She falls on her knees trying to catch her breath. 'Oh no… I failed him…' Hinata though, tears starting to swell her eyes.

"Good job Hinata." Kiba said with a happy smile on his face. "I believe you now… Naruto good luck, if you need anything let me know."

Naruto just stood there like an idiot. "Right… thanks Kiba, I think. Thanks Hinata." He finished with his normal happy smile with Hinata returned with only a slight blush.

'As long as she's by his side, he will become Hokage… I think?' The burnet boy thought as he started heading home. Akamaru looked up at him and whined. "Don't worry boy I'll fill ya in." He reinsured his old friend.

"Sighs… humans I'll never understand them or mainly just this one.' Akamaru thought, following his best friend.

Knowing that Kiba the jerk now believes in him gave Naruto hope. "Well I have to go now Hinata... Oh yeah, thanks again."

"No problem…" Hinata said sweetly, with a nice smile on the side, hold the blush.

End Chapter.

Hoped ya likely

Sorry it took long

Sorry for misspells

And grammar

DA ~out~ *hangs up*


	4. Chapter 4

I got a request to make Hinata and Kiba get together…. Hmmm should those two get together? What do you guys think?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Weeks pasted and the first snow flake made its way down the chilly air. Soon after, others followed in the dance to the ground. The once dirt road was covered by a soft coat of white snow. The favorite time of year for all little kids is wrapping around the corner. And there standing by a window seal stood Hinata. Her hair was cut short again like when she was 12, but who knows why.

"Uh Naruto…" she mumbled to herself, daydreaming about giving the blonde idiot the perfect present. 'I wonder what he would want.' She took a deep breath then headed inside the store. 'Oh what am I doing? I can't just go up and ask, what would he think?' she thought while looking around the store. "There he is" she said with a smile. 'There's no way I would be able to think like a guy. So here I go.' "Hey Kiba" she walked towards her friend wearing a red vest. The young male put the little kitty down, that he was feeding.

"Hey Hinata, what brings you here?" He asked excited that his friend came by his work. Hinata blushed lightly while looking throughout the pet store. It wasn't too busy, which made her statement a little easier.

"I-I came to ask you something… W-what would hmm Naruto want for Christmas?" she asked sweetly, blushing more. Kiba looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Hmmm Naruto, aye? Well the key to a man's heart is with food and sex… But that's not you're style." He said while giving her a toothy grin. Hinata stood there stunned by the words Kiba said. "But the perfect gift for him is a date with the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha. And I think you wouldn't mind that yourself… having a date with him" He smirked evilly while watching Hinata's face turn beet red.

'He thinks I'm beautiful?' she smiled at the thought, but why? Was she getting feelings for her old teammate?

"So how about this, after my shift is done, I'll take you out on a full day of funny and relaxing. And of course buying some…Ooh lala" he trailed out, flourishing his eyebrows. Hinata gave him a quick jab in the gut. "Argh… I was joking." He finished with a sight laugh. Hinata stood there pondering, while turning to look at a pin with a few adorable puppies. Kiba sighed at her silence, "Just think of it as an early present." Hinata looked up at him with a smile that could melt even Gaara's frozen heart. Kiba smirked evilly with a low chuckle, just to freak her out.

And it worked, 'what is he planning?' she thought as Kiba waved bye at her while heading to help a customer. So she played with the animals till it was time for Kiba's shift to be done. After five minutes of playing her glaze browsed through the store, and landed on some guy's ass. A blush covered her face as she stared at the man bending down, wearing almost skin tight jeans. She mentally smacks herself when she saw that it was Kiba. 'Bad Hinata, you shouldn't be staring at anyone's butt. Now how am I going to be able the face him, without imaging that fine piece of meat? Argh… STOP THAT!!' she yelled to herself.

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked as the suddenly at her side. It took awhile before she noticed him. She fought back a blush as much as she could, but the image of his rear end. "Are you okay…" he was starting to worry. 'Boy she's acting weird' after a few more moments of silence she finally answered his question with a nod. "Alright then, we better hurry before stores close." He said while holding the door open for her. She smiled at her friend as she exited the pet store. As they walked through the streets something caught Hinata's eyes, she turned to see it clearer. Bad idea, her heart jumped when she saw Kiba. He wasn't doing anything really, just walking, staring forward, but by the way the snow falls gave him an innocent, angelic look. His face held a perfect smile and his eyes were so gentle and calming. Hinata turned her head to hide a blush from Kiba.

'How come I can't stop staring at him? Am I falling for him? No I'm not, I can't, I won't….' the girl augured with herself, but her heart hurt when she said she won't. They spent the rest of the night shopping for the Ooh lala, as Kiba put it. It was one of the funniest days Hinata ever had, even when Kiba acted like a pervert just to pick one her.

The next morning Hinata woke up form a restful sleep. She felt pretty good about this day. She had a lot of questions from the other night but now everything was clearer. She smiles as she stares out the window, being greeted by the warm sun. She stretched as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After 15 minutes in the shower she came out feeling refresh. She made her way to her room with a towel around her small body. On her dresser laid out was her outfit; a short sleeve fishnet shirt, a light purple wife beater with a hood and a couple of butterflies near the hem, a short white skirt just above the knee, fishnet stockings with a ribbon wrapped around one leg that matched the shirt, and last is white shoes. [Sorry if the outfit sucks, I made it on the top of my head and it's not my style of clothes, so yeah sorry] After she put it on, she went back to the bathroom. She rebrush her long hair smiling. She was soo excited about today and memories of last night made her smile bigger. After they had finished shopping and he walked Hinata home. He stayed and watched chick flick with her, she always wanted to see it but didn't want to see it alone. I can't believe he agreed to watch it. She giggled a bit when she remembered the look on his face when she showed him the cover. His face was blank but his eye twitched. She thought it was caused by the picture of a girl and a guy sleeping next to each other only a thin sheet covering their naked bodies. It wasn't a porno and didn't show any nudity. And he even let her lend on him, pretty much on his lap in the end of the movie. Hinata snapped back into reality. She took out a hair clip and used it to give her sideways bangs, more on the left side. She smiled at her reflection, her confidence sky rocketed scene yesterday morning. 'I really want to look perfect today…' She said to herself as she pulled out some makeup. "I never put on makeup before… Maybe Ino or Sakura can help me?" She said out loud while putting the makeup into her purse.

Hinata started making her way to where Sakura and Ino normally hang out when she heard her name. "OH MY GOODNESS! Hinata is that you?" A girl shouted from a flower shop. Hinata turned to the girl calling her and nodded. "You look pretty today; do you have a hot date or something?" Ino asked as she waved for Hinata to come over.

"Well hopefully…" Hinata said with a blush. "And I was wondering if you could… you know help me with my makeup?" Hinata finished while trying to ignore Ino awing

"Of course I'll help" the blonde replied with a smile. After a few minutes, Ino was done. "There! Now go get him. I would say good luck but there is no way in Hell you'll need it." Ino finished while waving bye.

Hinata let out a sigh. She thought about this moment all night even in her dreams. She smiled knowing the truth about her feelings. "Okay time to find Kiba"

Thanks for reading

DA ~out~


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata let out a sigh. She thought about this moment all night even in her dreams. She smiled knowing the truth about her feelings. "Okay time to find Kiba"

She raced over to the pet shop to see if he's there. Her eyes brighten and her heart started beating rapidly when she saw him. She didn't want to make a scene but Hinata just couldn't hold her enjoyment any longer. "Kiba!" she shouted. When he turned to face her, she hugs him. A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Hey Hinata, so did you him how you feel?" Kiba asked as he looked down at her face.

"Nope not yet, well you see…" she trailed off and blushed then hugged him tighter; "I love you so much and I can't thank you enough... It's so awesome having a gay friend" she smiles and runs off.

Kiba reached out for her, "wait…" but she was long gone 'WHAT THE HELL!!!!! WHY DOES SHE THINK I'M GAY!!! ?' Kiba thought and sighed.


End file.
